


In Which Rudy Wants to Have Dorian's Babies (and it's not MPreg)

by aunt_zelda



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Adoption, Alzheimer's Disease, Community: comment_fic, Discrimination, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "4 times Rudy told someone that he wanted Dorian's baby and the one time that Dorian said yes."</p><p>http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/510648.html?thread=74713528#t74713528 </p><p>I just sorta rolled with that. He doesn't exactly confess it in every bit, but people get the gist. </p><p>There should be more Rudy/Dorian fic, is what I'm saying. Because they're adorable.</p><p>This is also one of the sappiest things I have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rudy Wants to Have Dorian's Babies (and it's not MPreg)

1.

He doesn’t see his grandmother much. She’s not always up for visits, and he’s so busy with work. And it’s painful to see her on her bad days, when she calls him by his father’s name and asks how “young Rudolph” is getting along. 

On one of her more lucid days, she asks if he’s seeing anyone. Rudy, still inwardly blushing from a lingering moment that afternoon between himself and Dorian, while Rudy was elbow-deep in his circuits, doesn’t think. He says he is, sort of. 

“And what does that mean, ‘sort of?’” his grandmother asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, there is this guy, at work, and … and he’s gorgeous, and I want to have his genetically perfect stem-cell babies.”

His grandmother whacks him upside the head for that, but not very hard, because Rudy is blushing scarlet by this point. 

 

2.

“Watch it, robot,” Detective Paul growls, shoving into Dorian as he walks past him into the lab. 

“You shouldn’t talk to him like that,” Rudy snaps, before he can stop himself. 

“A bot’s a bot,” Paul shrugs. “They haven’t got feelings to hurt. There’s no HR sensitivity training for dealing with them.”

“Maybe there should be,” Rudy mutters to himself.

“Yeah, and maybe they’ll get equal rights and elect a robot Mayor and you can marry Dorian and have 2.5 children in the suburbs.” Paul waves his MX forward. “In the meantime, fix his ear, ok? It’s wonky.”

Paul watches at Rudy fixes the MX’s ear. “You seem a little flustered, doc, something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Rudy says, too quickly.

Paul’s eyes get big. “Whoa. You really are one of those robo-rights freaks. How do you see that working, you build a kid-bot to raise with Dorian?”

Rudy doesn’t dignify that with an answer. Paul laughs on his way out, and Rudy wants to dig a hole under the Wall and die there. 

 

3.

“Detective Stahl, can I ask you a personal question?”

They’re on a stakeout. It’s late, they’ve cycled through the usual patterns of chatter, and eaten all the snacks, even the questionable green ones Rudy bought on another ill-fated undercover job. 

“… sure, why not.” Valerie shrugs. “But if it’s anything sexual, I will plead the fifth, and possibly hit you. Neither of us is drunk enough for ‘Never Have I Ever.’”

Rudy is surprised a Chrome would know about trashy college drinking games like that. 

“Fair enough,” Rudy coughs. “Um, have you ever … er … considered … children?”

Valerie looks surprised. “Children? Well, I’m a bit young for starting a family. Other Chromes, they talked about babies a lot, bio-engineering the next generation of Chromes the old fashioned way. I know some people from my old school who’d compare their genetic statistics on date nights, figure out what their kid’s odds would be of getting this gene or that. It was like bingo.” Valerie wrinkled her nose. “Gross, right?”

“Yeah.” Rudy can only nod.

“Why do you ask?” Valerie tilts her head. 

Rudy shrugs. “I’ve been thinking about children. My grandmother’s been asking if I’ve met anyone yet. I’ve … family is … I’d like to, but I’ve never gotten around to …” Rudy sighs. “I’m sorry, this is inappropriate.”

“No it’s not,” Valerie pats him on the arm. “You’re a nice guy, Rudy. Maybe try hanging out with some biological women, instead of the synthetic kind. Plenty of ladies out there looking to settle down with a nice guy who’s got a good job.”

Rudy is about to correct her when the suspect rounds the corner, and it’s time for work. 

 

4.

“We need someone to go undercover as potential adopters, John you need to stay on the roof in case our suspect tries to run. Dorian, you could pass for this. Does anyone –”

“I volunteer!” Rudy yelps, waving his hand wildly in the air.

Captain Maldonado raises an eyebrow.

Kennex snorts loudly. 

Dorian says nothing. 

 

5.

“Rudy?”

“Yeah?”

“Please take a look over here.”

Rudy turns around. It’s late, he and Dorian are in the lab, far past work hours. Rudy was just starting to wind down for the night, give up on taking the train “home” and staying in the far more comfortable bed he has hidden in a back corner. 

Dorian has been browsing the internet. Once he’s got Rudy’s attention, he projects a series of images onto the wall. A little girl, similar skin tone to Dorian’s, curls framing her face. She doesn’t have blue eyes though, her eyes are brown. 

“This is Estelle. She’s five years old and she lost her parents in a terrorist attack when she was two. She’s about to start school but she already has a basic grasp of letters and numbers. Her favorite thing to do is draw mermaids. She’s allergic to peanuts.”

“Like me.” Rudy says, unable to stop himself. 

“Like you.”

Rudy stares at the pictures. She’s adorable, of course, who isn’t at that age. 

“She looks like you, Dorian.”

Dorian ducks his head. “I know.”

Rudy feels his heart flip over. 

“Dorian … are you … are you saying you want …”

“You’ve been very kind to me, Rudy,” Dorian turns off the projection, looks Rudy in the eye. “You don’t treat me like other people treat synthetics. And it’s clear that you want a family. I can help you have a family.”

Rudy wants to say yes, is about to, but he stops himself. “Dorian, you don’t have to do this. If you –”

“I want to do this.” Dorian smiles his most charming smile. “Rudy, I want to have a child with you.”

Rudy kisses Dorian. 

Dorian, it turns out, is an excellent kisser.


End file.
